Inefable
by YumiTaisho
Summary: Algo tan increíble, que no puede ser expresado en palabras.


Inefable

—Vamos, dilo pequeña…— Una risa infantil se dejó escuchar por la estancia junto con el resoplido de una madre. Una madre que, hacía hora y media estaba intentado que su niña, de apenas un año, dijera "papá".

La niña en cuestión estaba correteando de aquí por allá, olisqueando, riendo y disfrutando del prado de flores silvestres en el que estaban, ajena a los deseos frustrados de su madre.

—Rin, déjala— Sesshomaru se encontraba sentado sobre las raíces de un gran árbol, observándolas atentamente. La susodicha realizo una especie de puchero, lo que ocasionó que una ceja fuera elevada por parte de su marido. Suspirando, se acercó hasta él y se dejó caer delicadamente en su regazo.

—Es que ya menciona a los demás, a su manera, pero faltas vos... ¡Tiene que saberlo!

—Ella sabe que soy su padre— dijo tranquilo. No entendía porque su mujer se preocupaba por semejante nimiedad. Su niña lo adoraba, él lo sabía. ¿Cómo? Simple, por su mirada, porque cuando tenía miedo lo buscaba, porque lo besaba y lo abrazaba, porque cuando volvía de un viaje su pequeña se lanzaba sobre él… ¿Acaso eso no era prueba suficiente de que sabía quién era él? Rin resoplo.

—Se que lo sabe, te adora con todo su corazón, pero…— su esposa suspiró y se recostó más contra él, en silencio. Cosa extraña en ella. Sin embargo, no la apresuró, ella le diría lo que estaba pensando cuando terminara de ordenar sus pensamientos. Su mentón se apoyó con suavidad en la coronilla de Rin, disfrutando de su aroma, del sol y de las risas de su niña correteando cerca de ellos. No volvieron a hablar.

El día pasó sin contratiempos, Sesshomaru estaba satisfecho. En una misión de reconocimiento, había dado con ese claro tan hermoso e inmediatamente había pensado en Rin y en su pequeña. Como pensó en ese momento, ambas disfrutaron vastamente del lugar, pero era tiempo de volver…

Al llegar al palacio Rin corrió hacia los aposentos de sus niños. Ellos habían decidido quedarse al saber los planes, prefiriendo entrenar. Los entendía, después de todo a su edad, un prado de flores no hubiese sido algo muy atractivo. En completa calma se dirigió hacia la Cámara de Guerra, debía firmar algunos papeles. Sin embargo, no contó con que su niña tomara su hakama y lo mirara con sus grandes ojos…

—¿Qué deseas pequeña? — Le dijo con sosiego. La niña ladeo su cabeza y miró hacia el final del pasillo, supuso que buscaba a Rin —Tu madre se ha ido con tus hermanos, ve con ella.

Y retomo su caminata o eso fue lo que intentó, dado que sintió un nuevo tirón. Su mirada dorada viajó hacia la dorada de su hija. Esta sonrió y estiró sus brazos, cerrando y abriendo sus pequeñas palmas, pidiéndole que la alzara. Sesshomaru levantó una ceja y tomo a su niña, completamente extrañado. ¿Qué quería? Era un misterio, dado que, al quedar sobre el pecho de su padre, simplemente se había refugiado en él, riendo discretamente. _De tal palo, tal astilla…_ Pensó Sesshomaru al no comprender la actitud de su niña, pero la dejó ser, tampoco le disgustaba.

Siguió derecho hasta la Cámara de Guerra y se sentó sobre los almohadones dispuestos en el tatami. Iba a bajar a Mitzuki hacia su regazo, pero se prendió con fuerza sobre su cuello, negando. Ahora si, ¿qué le sucedía? ¿Acaso algo la había asustado? La observó atentamente, pero la niña simple le devolvió la mirada y rio… tocando con sus manitas su cara, dándole suaves mimos. Su pecho se fundió en ternura.

—Absh, absh…—balbuceaba su pequeña, repitiendo sus mimos. Una sonrisa se escapó de sus labios al observarla, sus ojos se volvieron oro líquido, amando cada vez más, rayando niveles insospechados a su ángel.

—¿Qué haces? —le pregunto con suma suavidad, no queriendo romper el momento. La niña lo miró y rio jocosa, tapando su boca, para luego llevar sus manos de nuevo hacia su rostro en un gesto nervioso, tocando con un poco más de brusquedad.

—Absh, gurush, gua…—fue su intento de respuesta, algo que le provocó ganas de reír. Decidió seguirle un poco el juego, demonios, lo débil que se estaba volviendo.

—Ah, te ha gustado el prado ¿verdad? Volveré a llevarte allí, cuando tú quieras, pequeña…— Le dijo cálidamente. La niña lo miró atenta con sus manitas sobre las mejillas de su padre.

—A…— Dijo concentrada. Y ahí se perdió de nuevo. Rin era la traductora oficial de sus hijos. Sin previo aviso la niña se escondió en su cuello. Supuso que se había cansado y con un brazo libre, prosiguió a lo suyo. Sin embargo, se detuvo abruptamente, en cuanto sintió el cálido aliento de su hija en su oído…

—Pa…— fue un susurro, mínimo, suave. ¿Había escuchado bien? Separo a su hija hasta observarla cara a cara, su ceño estaba fruncido hasta que vio a su padre. Riendo intentó alcanzar la cara de su progenitor.

—Pa…Pa, papá, ¡papá! — dijo jocosa. _Maldición._ Sintió sus mejillas arder y el Lord de las Tierras del Oeste supo que había perdido contra una hermosa hanyou de apenas un año.

Rin tapaba su boca, así como apretaba su pecho. Había pasado de casualidad por allí, buscando a Mitzuki, cuando fue espectadora de la enternecedora escena.

Sus lágrimas cayeron, unas llenas de felicidad y amor. Mientras guardaba recelosamente esta imagen en su memoria, su niña riendo, mientras acariciaba el rostro de su esposo, llamándolo y él… Completamente sonrosado y embelesado.

x-x-x-x

¡!Buenas! Vengo a dejarles un pequeño one-shot. Lamento la tardanza, pero… ¡Pronto habrá capitulo nuevo de Luz de Luna! Disfruten de este momento lleno de miel…Espero que sea de su agrado jajaja

Gracias por la espera y por la comprensión, son lo mejor… Les quiero hacer saber que mi mamá ¡se está recuperando muy bien!

Así que, para festejar, si quieren pueden comentar o mandar un PM, si hay alguna escena que les gustaría que escribiera sobre esta pareja… ¡Escucho ofertas! Es mi manera de agradecerles un poco.

Espero que anden bien, un beso y abrazo enormes

Yumi 😊


End file.
